Adam Mniszek
Adam Mniszek (15 November 1889 -16 November 1957) was a lieutenant colonel in the Cavalry of the Polish Army. Career He was one of the founders and a member of the Academic Society of Poland Jagiellonia. During World War I he fought in the Polish Legions. He was an officer of the second cavalry regiment. April 30, 1915 he was promoted to warrant officer, and November 1, 1916 as a lieutenant colonel.Seniority list of officers of the Polish Legions ..., p. 43. In the years 1919-1920, during the war with the Bolsheviks, he was assigned to the Supreme Command of the Polish Army. He served as the head of the responsibilities of the Section 12 Personnel Division IV - Chief Quartermaster (August 1919) and Head of the Section "E" Division V (1 January 1920). July 15, 1920 Mniszek was approved ( April 1, 1920) at the rank of major, "in the Cavalry, a group of former Polish Legions". June 1, 1921, he served in the Office of the Inner War Council, remaining on the register of Rokitniański Light Horseman Cavalry Regiment.List of active officers serving on 06/01/1921., p. 240, 776 May 3, 1922 has been verified in the rank of major. In 1923 he served in the Division IV of the General Staff in Warsaw, as a director of the office, remaining on the register of the second Rokitiański Light Horseman Cavalry in Bielsko.Officers Yearbook 1932, p. 11, 597, 677 On February 1, 1924 he was transferred to inactive for a period of six months. Then lived in Warsaw at ul Capuchin 5.Personal logbook of Minister of Military Affairs from 30 January 1924., Nr 8. From November 3, 1924 to October 15, 1925 he attended additional training Course IV Military Academy in Warsaw. After completing the course and receiving a scientific officer diploma of the General Staff was reassigned to the Division IV of the General Staff. In 1924 he returned to the parent regiment.Officers Yearbook 1924, p. 539, 599. In March 1926 he was a military road commissioner in the Division of IV SG. In 1928, again in the 2nd Rokitniański Light Horseman Cavalry Regiment as a commanding officer of the squadron.Officers Yearbook 1928, p. 288, 339. January 23, 1929 he was promoted to lieutenant colonel with seniority (from 1 January 1929 ) and in July of that year he was appointed to the position of deputy commander 4 Mounted Riflemen in Plock.Personal logbook of Minister of Military Affairs from 6 July 1929., Nr 11, p. 192.Yearbook of cavalry officers 1930, p. 44, 71. In June 1930 he was transferred to the post of staff officer to orders of the Chief of the General Staff , gen.Tadeusz PiskorPersonal logbook of Minister of Military Affairs from 18 June 1930., Nr 11, p. 209.List of qualified officers ..., p. 17 and head of the Department of Personnel Certified Officers. In January 1932, after assuming position of Chief of the General Staff by gen. Janusz Gąsiorowski, Mniszek was transferred to the position of Chief of Staff delegate at the Regional Directorate of State Railways in Warsaw.Personal logbook of Minister of Military Affairs from 9 December 1932., Nr 13, p. 420. Since September 1, 1932 to September 1, 1939 he was the assistant of gen. Tadeusz Kutrzeba, commander of the Military Academy in Warsaw.Personal logbook of Minister of Military Affairs from 23 March 1932., Nr 6, p. 235.Officers Yearbook 1932, p. 141, 425 In autumn 1937 the head of the General Staff, gen. Vaclav Stachiewicz commanded Mniszek to prepare the mobilization of the Headquarters of the Supreme Commander.The mobilization of the Headquarters of the Supreme Commander has been included in the plan of mobilization "W". In March 1939 gen. Stachiewicz appointed him to the post of commander of the Headquarters of the Supreme Commander. During the September campaign (1-18 September 1939) Mniszek was the commander of the Headquarters of the Supreme Commander in Warsaw, in Brest (September 6), Włodzimierz Wołyński (September 11), Młynów (September 14) and Kołomyja. September 18, 1939 in Kuty he crossed border with Romania, and then went on to Storożyniec. September 24, 1939 Mniszek was commanded by gen. Tadeusz Malinowski to regroup KG NW region of Tulcza and Babadag. September 25, 1939 in Ploesta Mniszek gave his task of abolishing the Headquarters of the Supreme Commander to his deputy Major Zygmunt Cierpicki, and himself went to Bucharest. September 28 to December 23, 1939 at the Polish Embassy in Bucharest, Mniszek was commanded by military attaché, lieutenant colonel. dipl. Tadeusz Zakrzewski to deal with issue of evacuation Polish doctors and veterinarians, pharmacists, PCK sisters, officers, auditors, officers geographers, engineers, technicians to France. In May 1940 the Supreme Commander and Minister of Military Affairs, gen. Wladyslaw Sikorski appointed him to the post of head of the Department of Higher Commands and Staff Officers Chartered in Supreme Commander, but he didn't assume this position because he was moved back to the officers's rallying station in the camp Carpiagne (franc. Camp de Carpiagne). Retirement remained in direct connection with the allegations that have been made against him by the Office of Registration of the Ministry of Military Affairs, headed by a cavalryman, Frederick Mally. In the opinion of the person concerned, the allegations against him was related to "harassment qualified officers" and activities as commander of the Headquarters of the Supreme Commander during the September campaign. References - Adam Mniszek, Report to the Second Vice-Minister of Military Affairs made on January 4, 1940. In Paris, the Polish Institute and Museum. gen. Sikorski in London, ref. B.I.4b. - Adam Mniszek, Report to the Supreme Leader and Minister of Military Affairs drawn up on 27 May 1940, Paris, Polish Institute and Museum. gen. Sikorski in London, ref. B.I.4b. - Seniority list of officers of the Polish Legions in the day of remitting POlish Legions to Polish Army (12 April 1917), Warsaw 1917. - List of certified officers (of 15 April 1931.), Main headquarters of Polish Army, Warsaw 1931. - Personal logbook of Minister of Military Affairs - Officers Yearbooks 1923, 1924, 1928 and 1932. - Yearbook of cavalry officers, 1930. - List of active officers serving on 6 Januay 1921 . Supplement to the personal logbook of MS Troops. No. 37, September 24, 1921. See also Tadeusz Piskor Polish Legions in World War I Polish–Soviet War External links * Rys historyczny Category:Polish cavalry